


【虫铁】Venery（ABO）

by tian311



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tian311/pseuds/tian311
Summary: 标记一个被标记的Omega





	【虫铁】Venery（ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> 有盾铁暗示，但是从头到尾没有姓名出现，介意的就不要进了

** 劈达不溜劈**  
** OOC 私设**  
** 第一次写这个，我尽量努力**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
怎样标记一个被标记的Omega？  
Peter查阅了不少资料，并没有对于这种事的相关记载。但是没有关系，蜘蛛是最好的猎手，他足够聪明，也有足够的耐心去弄清楚。毕竟这么多年都等过来了，也不急这一时半会儿。  
Tony无疑是一个优秀的Omega。  
优秀的Omega身边总是不缺Alpha环绕，Tony早年间私生活荒唐，ABO来者不拒，但是很有分寸。后来他交付信任与爱，与一位Alpha产生连结，然而世事难料，信任终究是辜负了。  
大约是伤了心，分手后的Tony没有新的恋情，只是靠着抑制剂来纾解发情期的生理反应。不是没想过做手术摘掉标记，只是多年出生入死的超级英雄生涯，终究是给身体留下了隐患，他承担不起后果。  
  
  
** 捕猎，首先得用强度粘性都极佳的蛛丝，织就一个大网，以确保你的猎物撞上后不能轻易逃离。**  
  
Tony毫不掩饰他对于Peter的欣赏。  
Peter聪明，有能力，责任心强，再加上性格讨喜，实在很难让人讨厌。Tony从他身上看到了无尽的可能，于是尽可能地去帮助他。  
Peter小心地把握着度，一点一点地入侵Tony的生活。他会扒在Tony的窗户外，等着他把自己放进去，会在每天巡逻时不厌其烦地骚扰Tony，会为了向Tony请教功课而狗腿地忙前忙后，会在Tony升级战甲的时候在旁边帮忙。  
等Tony发现他已经在下意识翻看手机有没有新消息时，他的实验室里放着Peter的半成品，沙发上扔着Peter没看完的杂志，冰箱里是Peter放进去的水果，连实验室和Friday的权限也开放了一部分给Peter了。  
如同春雨一样，无声地浸入了他的生活。  
  
  
** 然后你得引诱你的猎物去往你的陷阱，为你的捕食提供机会。**  
  
少年眼中诚挚而热烈的情感，连旁观者都一清二楚，更遑论当局者。  
“Tones，你到底是怎么想的，别告诉我你看不出来那小孩对你的心思。”  
“你也说了是小孩，说不定都还没分化。这个年纪都没个定性，而且我比他大那么多，说不定过两天心意就变了。”  
然而当局者并不以为意。  
Tony成为钢铁侠后，抑制剂就是自己研究了。早些年有Banner帮忙，Tony耳濡目染，把自己修炼成了半个专家。后来Ultron事件发生，Banner离开了，就由Tony自己一手承担了。  
Peter表现出来的天赋，让Tony一直以为他会走上研究物理的道路，没想到他会对生物感兴趣。  
“Mr.Stark，我真的对这个很感兴趣，能跟我讲讲这个配方吗？”  
好吧，哪个老师不喜欢勤奋好学、求知欲旺盛的学生呢？  
Peter如海绵一样吸收着自己想要的知识，并且适当地展现自己学习的成果。  
对于这个被自己一手招揽的蜘蛛侠，Tony了解他的过往，知道他的性情，为他的成长提供养分，自然也选择交托十分的信任。  
Tony每天有太多的事要操心，Peter表示Tony以后的抑制剂都可以交给他时，Tony就同意了。  
抑制剂的配方是量身定做的，更改一点点，都会产生意想不到的效果。  
  
  
** 万事俱备，只欠东风，接下来就只需等着享用猎物了。**  
  
Tony身体算不上很健康，是以发情期很长一段时间都不太准时。他在家里很多地方都放了一些抑制剂，以备不时之需。  
这天，Tony照例在实验室摆弄自己的玩意儿（toys）时，忽然感觉自己体温升高，四肢乏力，心知这是发情前兆。于是迅速找到平时存放抑制剂的地方，却发现是空的，大约是上次用完了没有及时补充。  
好在这是在家里，出不了什么大乱子。Tony用别墅内置的通讯系统，让正在写作业的Peter给他送几支抑制剂来。  
Peter握着铅笔，在草稿纸上圈了一个单词。  
猎物，撞网了。  
  
Peter是知道Tony实验室的密码的，他站在门外，隔着落地玻璃看向靠坐在工作台后的男人，心里盘算着一会儿享用猎物的地点。  
他输入密码，拉开门，被蜘蛛血清放大的感官只捕捉到一点淡薄的雏菊鲜花味道。前任Alpha已经离去那么久了，留下的信息素却还在保护着Omega的信息素不外露。  
Peter来得实在不算快，即使是Tony Stark，此刻也无计可施，只能生生熬着。  
他像一个发着高烧的病人，瘫倒在座椅上，手里攥着一个扳手，企图从上面获得一点微末的凉意。汗珠顺着轮廓滴落，很快便沾湿了衣领，头发乱糟糟的，额头上贴着几缕汗湿的碎发。他难受得紧，却十分要面子地咬紧了牙，只漏出些许粗重的呼吸声。  
Peter站在Tony跟前，Tony看着桌面，却目光涣散，似是没有注意到Peter。  
  
又热又痒，Tony已经很久没有体会到发情的滋味了，他很有分寸，或者说只是不愿在外人面前狼狈。  
他体内残存的Alpha的信息素此时发挥了作用，让他找回了一点神志。他终于注意到面前站着一个人，似乎正在说话。他调用发情期里近乎罢工的器官，勉强捕捉到几个单词，抑制剂，对不起什么的。  
在说什么啊……  
他现在需要抑制剂，来压下发情期的生理反应，或者他的Alpha，用信息素，成结和精液来安抚他。  
可惜，一个都没有。  
Peter也没想得到Tony的回应，他直接吻了上去。  
  
唾液交换，临时标记。  
但是除了带给双方痛苦，这个标记并没有用处。Alpha领地意识很强，两种Alpha信息素对冲，谁都讨不了好。  
Tony几乎是瞬间就清醒了，他感觉自己像是被猛兽钳制，不能动弹，神经涨疼，太阳穴突突直跳。这种情形下，他居然还下意识琢磨了一下，Peter是什么时候分化成Alpha的。  
Tony嘴唇略干，唇舌发苦。Peter不仅尝到了属于Omega信息素的甜味，还有蔬菜汁的淡苦味。他十分耐心地品尝着，唇瓣，牙齿，舌头，如同巡视领地，占有欲十足。  
两兽相争，战利品只能归赢家所有。  
Tony体内Alpha的信息素最终不敌，只能溃逃。但Tony却积蓄了一点力量，用力推开了Peter。大约Peter也没想难为他，顺势就放开了。  
Tony这才闻到，空气中快要凝成实质的酒香，正见缝插针地往他身体钻，刺得他脑仁生疼。  
“Peter……把抑制剂拿来，我就当今天什么都没发生过。”  
Peter没说话，站在原地看着Tony，从头发丝到衣服，一点一点地都看清楚。  
Tony眼角似有红痕，额际的汗水顺着往下淌，没入鬓角和打理精致的胡子，唇瓣红润微肿，那是他刚才的杰作。喉结微凸，偶尔上下滑动一下，再往下就是锁骨，精致脆弱，隐于深色的棉质T恤里。  
他的先生可真好看……  
所以今天，是无论如何也不能放手的。  
红酒味的信息素愈发放肆，Tony被熏得几乎就要醉倒了。  
其实Peter也不好过。他跟Tony的信息素契合度太高了，之前Tony信息素味道不浓，他还能坚持。但是一吻过后，Peter感觉到自己快被同调，引入发情期了。  
Peter半跪在Tony面前，亲吻他的手腕：“先生，你还看不出来吗？我喜欢你，想标记你，想永远跟你在一起。”  
Tony嘴角微扯了一下，似是露出一个笑，没搭理Peter。  
说实话，Peter根本不信Tony心里对他没有一点点好感。他把Tony手上的扳手拿过来，随手放在桌上，然后握住Tony汗涔涔的手，另一只手却从身侧滑到了Tony的后腰，然后往前一带，Tony就被他拢在了怀里。Peter的嘴唇在Tony颈侧似有若无地触碰，激起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，勉强按下去的情欲又开始冒头。  
Tony在Peter的颈窝处有些难耐地蹭了蹭，Peter心神一荡，看见了Omega后颈处的饱满腺体，脆弱却不设防。Peter在上面吻了一下，暗示意味十足，Tony握住Peter的手紧了紧，再没其他的动作。  
Peter安抚性地又吻了一下，然后一口咬了下去——短期标记。  
一缕雏菊鲜花味在空气中散开，渐渐融于红酒中，如同炎炎烈日下喝了一口冰可乐，整个过程十分畅快。但对于Omega来说就不是那么一回事了，纵然Tony再天纵奇才，也挣脱不了Omega的天性。Alpha的信息素通过后腺进入Omega的身体，与前任Alpha的信息素在体内缠斗，而Omega的身体就成了战场。刚起的情欲被浇了一盆冷水，浑身的滚烫缓缓退去，身下的液体也在变得冰冷黏腻，与此同时，头脑也冷静下来。  
Tony缓缓地深呼吸了一会儿，然后说道：“不行。”  
什么不行，不言而喻。  
虽然Tony强撑着平静，但他已经有些脱力，Peter听出Tony的呼吸在微微颤抖，有些着急。事情已然进行到这一步，再说半途而废，那么后面几天发情期，伴随Tony的只有痛苦。还是先进行到最后一步，追求证明什么的还是日后再说吧，反正他是不可能放弃的。  
  
椅子到底是小了点，不方便动作。实验室里还有一组沙发，不过在角落里，周围又堆满了杂物，显得空间狭小，不过在此时倒是平添了几分昏暗暧昧的气氛。  
Peter很轻松就把Tony抱起来了，他把先生小心翼翼的放在沙发上，然后吻了吻先生的眼睛。Tony头脑昏沉，下意识闭了闭眼，眼角沁出一滴泪：“Kid，你才十七岁……”  
Peter一只手在他颈后摩挲，意味十分坚决。  
其实Tony也想得十分透彻，今天过后，大不了还是跟以前一样，换个标记的人罢了。最坏的是，如果Peter是认真的，他给不了Peter承诺。  
小孩还有无限可能的未来，他却已经千帆过尽了。  
但是话已至此，多说无益，以后的事只能以后再说，于是Tony默许了接下来发生的一切。  
  
Peter意外地话少，不知是因为太紧张还是没经验，不知道应该说些什么，于是他又凑上去讨了一个吻。  
Tony给了回应，他勾住小孩的后颈，稍微用了一点力，Peter一时不察，双手卸了劲，就跌进了Tony的怀抱。  
这个吻实在算不上美好，Tony被Peter的信息素刺激得头疼，Peter也有被前任信息素排斥的感觉。但这个吻又实在太美好，心上人的回应和高超的吻技，让Peter忍不住想让时间更久一点。  
Tony毕竟没有蜘蛛血清buff的加持，肺活量比不过年轻人，一吻结束便有些懵。  
Tony胸口一凉，布料柔软的棉质T恤被卷到胸口，露出粉嫩的两点，在略嫌灼热的空气中微微站立。下一刻，濡湿温暖的感觉占据了那里，呼吸喷洒在皮肤上，激起一片战栗。  
舌尖舔弄，牙齿轻咬，Peter看起来对它们有莫大的兴趣。一边舔着，一边伸手去褪身下人的裤子，然后唇舌划过小腹，来到胯下。  
搭在沙发靠背上的手微微用力，Tony争得一点神志，却很快就沦陷到了更深处。少年很明显是做过功课的，舔舐，吮吸，还细心地照顾到了囊袋。  
Tony感情经验丰富，早年更是荒唐，以前也不是没被口过。只是不知道为什么，这次却有些排斥，于是他躲了一下。  
Peter顿了一下，放开了他，来自于其他Alpha的压迫感也稍缓了一点。他微微抬头，发现Peter正在脱衣服，少年无疑是一个优秀的Alpha，身材在同龄人中算得上壮硕，肌肉线条分明。被太阳眷顾过皮肤呈现健康的小麦色，现在覆着一层薄汗，在不算明亮的角落里莫名性感。  
Alpha的手撑在他的头侧，身下正在缓慢渗着液体的地方被顶蹭着，威胁性十足。  
Omega的身体是上帝的礼物，而发情期让他们绽放，美好而香甜。Peter原本能享用，却被另一个Alpha的信息素隔绝在外，他现在要捅破这层保护。他微微俯下身子，在Tony耳边轻声：“Mr.Stark，我要进去了……”  
身下人呼吸一窒，一只手搭在他的小臂上，看起来竟然有些紧张。  
但是Peter顾不了这么多了，他腰部微微一沉，硬挺的器官便挤了进去。  
Tony噎了下，觉得自己的五脏六腑都在被压迫着，他闭着眼睛，强迫自己不去感觉。但是越深入，他越觉得自己的身体被分为了两部分。他的脑子十分冷静，仿佛所有情潮瞬间褪去，呼吸进来的空气又冷又干，让呼吸道有些刺疼。与此同时，他的身体却因为满足而被拽入了情欲的更深处，让他忍不住抬臀迎合，渴望更多。  
终于全部进入，头部在生殖腔外虎视眈眈，而饱满的囊袋抵在被撑得薄薄的穴口。  
逃散到Omega身体深处的Alpha信息素发起反击，来捍卫它的地盘。Peter感受到阻力，Tony也同样不好受，他的身体在警告他，这是在出轨，所以善于享乐的Omega身体无法从这场性事中得到快感。  
Peter缓慢，却十分坚定的动了，他仔细地看着身下人，用目光描摹着每一根线条，那曾是他可望不可即的……神。  
  
Nice work, kid.  
他曾经以为，他能得到最多的，便就只有这句话了。即使后来意外获得了能力，他也没想用这去交换些什么。只是想……  
像他一样。  
从此少年开始了漫长的追逐之旅。后来的并肩作战，悉心教诲，让他看清楚了神的脆弱，反倒滋生出一些非分之想：要是换做我，肯定不会让他吃一点苦。  
于是，他便这样做了。  
  
Peter缓慢地抽插，耐心十足，皮肉相贴，发出细微的啪声，随着动作加快，声音便密集起来，中间还穿插着液体翻搅的声音。  
Tony失了力气，只能随着浪潮翻滚。这本该是一件乐事，他的眼尾却滑落了一滴泪：他在难过。身体的本能反应不受大脑控制，即使他已不再喜欢前任，此刻心里也不由得有些酸软。  
Peter俯身吻了吻先生的眼角，然后在耳边一遍一遍地叫他，从Mr.Stark到Tony，再到Honey，Darling，十分的没创意。  
慢慢地，Peter不满足于此，开始加大力度，每一次撞在狭道内壁的腺体上，Tony受不住，也只会重重地喘息一下。  
红酒味的信息素愈发馥郁，前任的信息素不敌，终于被冲散。Omega的信息素失去掩护，汹涌的信息素浪潮在室内铺陈开来。  
接下来，只需要进入生殖腔，成结，达成永久标记，就能拥有他了。  
Peter含住Tony的耳朵，舌尖游走，感觉到Tony搭着他的手越来越用力，终于放过了它。他低声道：“Tony，可不可以为我打开生殖腔……”  
少年声音还带着一丝奶味，向年长者撒着娇：“让我标记你，好不好？”  
Tony有些迟钝，好一会儿才反应过来：“不行。”  
Peter不肯放弃，继续说：“就一下，一下就好。”  
Tony正想说话，却被Peter眼疾嘴快地给堵了，唇齿纠缠间暧昧的水渍蜿蜒而下。一吻结束，Peter高兴了：“我当你同意了。”  
说着，他抱着Tony翻了个身，体位就变成了背入式。Tony先是被堵着说不出话，然后被体内性器旋转拉扯的强烈刺激感哽了下，完全忘了刚刚想说什么。  
Tony伏在沙发上，膝盖跪在沙发软垫上，压出两个窝，他趴在沙发背上，有心想让Dummy把这个小崽子给扔出去。  
大约是这个姿势得力了不少，Peter的动作越发孟浪起来。次次抽出到只有头部顶端卡在穴口，又狠狠全根而入，啪啪的声响不绝于耳，水液四溅，而内里，头部也好几次触及到了生殖腔口。  
进入生殖腔，对Omega来说无疑是一件很痛苦的事，而对Alpha，就只有征服的快感。  
不知道过了多久，可能只有一分钟，也可能是十分钟，就像一个等待行刑的犯人等着屠刀的落下，Tony等待着。直到感觉Peter的头部卡进了生殖腔，开始成结。  
生殖腔被扩充，比第一次被标记更加痛苦，Tony一时有些失神，完全没觉察到身后年轻鲜活的肉体覆上来。Peter咬着Tony后颈的腺体，将精液射进了Tony的生殖腔。  
标记达成。  
此时此刻，心理上的饱足感远胜于生理。Tony身上他人的信息素终于不再存在，从里到外都是他的味道。接下来几天，Tony会逐渐清醒，但不会保持太长时间，因为发情期还没过去，还需要Peter来稳固标记。  
Peter已经请了假，也想好了托辞，让Friday在这段时间拒绝所有访客，厨房储备的食物足够发情期内的消耗。他已经成年，未来规划明晰，随时都可以结婚，一切都准备得非常充分。  
  
  
捕猎，不仅要有天分，十足的耐心，还要做好充足的准备，最好一击即杀。  
  
  
  
END.  


**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写PWP，请多包涵


End file.
